In this field, guiding devices for pannel saws are known, but these devices allow only cuts at right angles, they have large dimensions and are therefore costly, difficult to transport and not easily adaptable to various works.
The use of a guiding rule maintained on the plate material by clamps, or of a support with a rod adaptable to the edge of the plate, is also known, but these devices do not allow working in the middle of a plate of large size, or on plates the edges of which are not rectilinear, and the orientation of the machine is limited to a work on a flat surface. Moreover, these devices can impede the operator and are therefore the cause of possible wounds, and the scraps generated by the work executed can deposit on the guiding element and impair the precision and ease of operation.